


Memory

by MorganaLS



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: I'm such tired of angst and pain in this relationship 😔





	Memory




End file.
